The Dare
by Good-Charlotte-Riot-Girl
Summary: James is dared to get on Lilys good side while Lily is dared to get James to like her
1. Default Chapter

"Lily get up! Mum is waiting for you!" Petunia Evans was trying to get her younger sister, Lily Evans, up out of bed. Petunia had tried everything. Smacking her with a pillow, squirting some water in her face. But Lily was a heavy sleeper. Now, Petunia was yelling, causing the dog, who was standing at the doorway, to tilt his head. "Get up! Mum says you'll be late!" Lily's eyes finally fluttered open.  
  
"L-l-late for what?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn, but having no success. Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh! You have to go back to that freak place don't you?" This comment caught Lily's attention. She sat up straight in bed. Her long, red, loosely curled hair flying in front of her face.  
  
"Its September 1st?Already?"  
  
"Uh...yeah!" Lily slapped her forehead and groaned.  
  
"Ok. You done woke me up. You can leave now." Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like I'd want to stay," she mumbled, and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Lily sat there for a minute watching the door, then, as if she were starting a race, she threw the covers aside and scrambled out of bed. She quickly ran to her closet and rummaged through it, trying to find an outfit.  
  
Lily Evans attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was going into her 6th year. She was very excited to be going back, but this morning, coming so fast and all, took her completely by surprise. She wanted to go back so bad. Not that she hated it at home, because she didn't. She just didn't have any friends in her neighborhood. The only people she knew and that were her age were James Potter, who lived across the street from her, and Sirius Black who lived right next door to her. She did not like to associate with them.  
  
She found a suitable pair of faded jeans and a nice long sleeved, light blue shirt and sprinted to the bathroom. She didn't have enough time to take a shower, but she was lucky, because she had taken one the previous night.  
  
In the bathroom, she threw hr clothes on, leaving her pajamas on the floor. She put on a little bit of makeup since she didn't need a whole lot. Everyone said she had a pretty face as it was an didn't need to be hiding it with makeup. She ran back to her room, and tugged on her trunk handle, dragging it to the top of the stairs. She pushed it and watched it. It made a dull, but loud clunking noise that drew her mother out of the kitchen "Is sliding it down the stairs really necessary, dear?" her mother asked, watching the trunk, a half full cup of coffee in her hands. She backed into the kitchen as the trunk slid into her way.  
  
"Yes mum. Its much o heavy for me to carry."  
  
"Well, come on then. Hurry up. If you miss the train its your fault." As Lily was dragging her trunk to the door the phone rang. Her mother sighed, set her coffee down and picked up the receiver.  
  
Five minutes later Mrs. Evans was still on the phone but not with her company, but with James' mother.  
  
"Good morning Julie. This is Marian......yes Lily's good.....Petunia too. Yes. I was hoping you haven't left yet. See, I just got off the phone with my company. It was an urgent business call and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Lily with you to the station......oh thank you...ok..she's on her way over now. Thanks again Julie.....uh huh...buh bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Lily, who was sitting on her trunk next to the door.  
  
"Oh Lily, don't give me that look." Lily had been staring at her mother with pleading eyes." Its an important meeting. I have to attend. Right now."  
  
"I know but....Mrs. Potter? JAMES?!"  
  
"Lily, James doesn't bite."  
  
"Wanna bet?" she mumbled.  
  
"Well, I have to go and so do you. You have an excellent time at school and write a few times a week. Oh yes...behave." She kissed Lily good bye and hurried out the door. Lily stood there a few seconds thinking that she'll never forgive her mother for putting her through this torture. Making her ride with James was the worst thing possible, in Lily's eyes. She groaned, grabbed her trunk handle and opened the door.  
  
When she stepped out of the door frame, she ran into someone. She staggered backwards.  
  
"Oh. Its you."  
  
"Good morning to you too," James said. She rolled her eyes and shut the door." Hurry up. We're leaving in about a minute."  
  
"Ok, let me just lift my light as a feather trunk first," she said sarcastically. James muttered something that sounded oddly like Girls and lifted her trunk, setting it on his shoulder. He stood there, waiting for her to go ahead of him, but she just gaped at him.  
  
"This isn't the lightest thing in the world you know," he said coolly  
  
"Well, you sure make it seem like it is," she said in the same tone and walked past him. James didn't know weather to take that as a compliment or an insult. James followed after her, the trunk weighing him down.  
  
"And what exactly was that supposed to mean?" He didn't sound angry. He just sounded like a person who wanted an answer. So Lily gave him one.  
  
"Well, you seem to act all Macho. Not that anything's new of course."  
  
"Was it a compliment or an insult?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how I think your a brainless git whom I don't like, I would say an insult. But you can be the judge of that." She walked across the street and to James' car. The trunk was open much to James' relief. He dropped the trunk inside, causing the car to sink a few inches. He sighed, pulling at the neck of his shirt. He pulled it down over his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Look what your trunk did." Lily looked at his shoulder and shrugged.  
  
"I didn't ask you to carry it."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I did not. I didn't say "James will you please carry my trunk"." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, but you wanted me too."  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm glad you caught on." She gave a sweet smile just as Mrs. Potter came out the front door.  
  
"Hello Lily dear!"  
  
"Morning Mrs. Potter." She opened the door and climbed into the backseat. James sat up in front with his mother.  
  
"So, Lily, are you excited about going back?"  
  
"Yes. Very."  
  
"James is too. James told me that he would be on his best behavior this year and get great grades." Lily tried her best not to laugh. It was true, James was very smart. He always did well in his studies. But it was the behavior part that made her want to crack up laughing. James couldn't behave if his life depended on it. It just wasn't possible." He also said that he wanted to be Head Boy. I think he has a good shot. And so do you, from what he's told me." So James actually talked about her in a good way. that was interesting. Too bad she didn't do the same for him 


	2. Chapter Two

"Lily get up! Mum is waiting for you!" Petunia Evans was trying to get her younger sister, Lily Evans, up out of bed. Petunia had tried everything. Smacking her with a pillow, squirting some water in her face. But Lily was a heavy sleeper. Now, Petunia was yelling, causing the dog, who was standing at the doorway, to tilt his head. "Get up! Mum says you'll be late!" Lily's eyes finally fluttered open.  
  
"L-l-late for what?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn, but having no success. Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh! You have to go back to that freak place don't you?" This comment caught Lily's attention. She sat up straight in bed. Her long, red, loosely curled hair flying in front of her face.  
  
"Its September 1st?Already?"  
  
"Uh...yeah!" Lily slapped her forehead and groaned.  
  
"Ok. You done woke me up. You can leave now." Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like I'd want to stay," she mumbled, and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Lily sat there for a minute watching the door, then, as if she were starting a race, she threw the covers aside and scrambled out of bed. She quickly ran to her closet and rummaged through it, trying to find an outfit.  
  
Lily Evans attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was going into her 6th year. She was very excited to be going back, but this morning, coming so fast and all, took her completely by surprise. She wanted to go back so bad. Not that she hated it at home, because she didn't. She just didn't have any friends in her neighborhood. The only people she knew and that were her age were James Potter, who lived across the street from her, and Sirius Black who lived right next door to her. She did not like to associate with them.  
  
She found a suitable pair of faded jeans and a nice long sleeved, light blue shirt and sprinted to the bathroom. She didn't have enough time to take a shower, but she was lucky, because she had taken one the previous night.  
  
In the bathroom, she threw hr clothes on, leaving her pajamas on the floor. She put on a little bit of makeup since she didn't need a whole lot. Everyone said she had a pretty face as it was an didn't need to be hiding it with makeup. She ran back to her room, and tugged on her trunk handle, dragging it to the top of the stairs. She pushed it and watched it. It made a dull, but loud clunking noise that drew her mother out of the kitchen "Is sliding it down the stairs really necessary, dear?" her mother asked, watching the trunk, a half full cup of coffee in her hands. She backed into the kitchen as the trunk slid into her way.  
  
"Yes mum. Its much o heavy for me to carry."  
  
"Well, come on then. Hurry up. If you miss the train its your fault." As Lily was dragging her trunk to the door the phone rang. Her mother sighed, set her coffee down and picked up the receiver.  
  
Five minutes later Mrs. Evans was still on the phone but not with her company, but with James' mother.  
  
"Good morning Julie. This is Marian......yes Lily's good.....Petunia too. Yes. I was hoping you haven't left yet. See, I just got off the phone with my company. It was an urgent business call and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Lily with you to the station......oh thank you...ok..she's on her way over now. Thanks again Julie.....uh huh...buh bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Lily, who was sitting on her trunk next to the door.  
  
"Oh Lily, don't give me that look." Lily had been staring at her mother with pleading eyes." Its an important meeting. I have to attend. Right now."  
  
"I know but....Mrs. Potter? JAMES?!"  
  
"Lily, James doesn't bite."  
  
"Wanna bet?" she mumbled.  
  
"Well, I have to go and so do you. You have an excellent time at school and write a few times a week. Oh yes...behave." She kissed Lily good bye and hurried out the door. Lily stood there a few seconds thinking that she'll never forgive her mother for putting her through this torture. Making her ride with James was the worst thing possible, in Lily's eyes. She groaned, grabbed her trunk handle and opened the door.  
  
When she stepped out of the door frame, she ran into someone. She staggered backwards.  
  
"Oh. Its you."  
  
"Good morning to you too," James said. She rolled her eyes and shut the door." Hurry up. We're leaving in about a minute."  
  
"Ok, let me just lift my light as a feather trunk first," she said sarcastically. James muttered something that sounded oddly like Girls and lifted her trunk, setting it on his shoulder. He stood there, waiting for her to go ahead of him, but she just gaped at him.  
  
"This isn't the lightest thing in the world you know," he said coolly  
  
"Well, you sure make it seem like it is," she said in the same tone and walked past him. James didn't know weather to take that as a compliment or an insult. James followed after her, the trunk weighing him down.  
  
"And what exactly was that supposed to mean?" He didn't sound angry. He just sounded like a person who wanted an answer. So Lily gave him one.  
  
"Well, you seem to act all Macho. Not that anything's new of course."  
  
"Was it a compliment or an insult?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how I think your a brainless git whom I don't like, I would say an insult. But you can be the judge of that." She walked across the street and to James' car. The trunk was open much to James' relief. He dropped the trunk inside, causing the car to sink a few inches. He sighed, pulling at the neck of his shirt. He pulled it down over his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Look what your trunk did." Lily looked at his shoulder and shrugged.  
  
"I didn't ask you to carry it."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I did not. I didn't say "James will you please carry my trunk"." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, but you wanted me too."  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm glad you caught on." She gave a sweet smile just as Mrs. Potter came out the front door.  
  
"Hello Lily dear!"  
  
"Morning Mrs. Potter." She opened the door and climbed into the backseat. James sat up in front with his mother.  
  
"So, Lily, are you excited about going back?"  
  
"Yes. Very."  
  
"James is too. James told me that he would be on his best behavior this year and get great grades." Lily tried her best not to laugh. It was true, James was very smart. He always did well in his studies. But it was the behavior part that made her want to crack up laughing. James couldn't behave if his life depended on it. It just wasn't possible." He also said that he wanted to be Head Boy. I think he has a good shot. And so do you, from what he's told me." So James actually talked about her in a good way. that was interesting. Too bad she didn't do the same for him 


End file.
